International Monk of Mystery
by Sangokirara711
Summary: The Monk, Miroku has been having trouble with his secret agent lifestyle. So now he and Ms. Sango must work together. Will Sango be able to keep the monk in line? Especially with a new foe...who knows the monk's only weakness?
1. Get Serious

**-International Monk of Mystery-**

**A/N: YAY, that new fanfic I was planning on writing soon that I finally wrote! Sorry, I had a lot of sugar today!**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Inu Yasha or Austin Powers, the movie this fanfic is kind of based on.

**Chapter 1-Get Serious**

Miroku sat in a hot tub with two beautiful women at his side.

"Ladies, this has been wonderful, but as a young business man, I must leave you…" He stood up from the tub and grabbed for his robe.

"Lord Miroku, please don't leave" The woman to his left cooed.

"Yes stay with us!" The other chimed in.

"I'm sorry ladies, but I really must be going." He began to walk out the door when he felt a vine grab him. "What the…"

The woman who went by Yuki had transformed her hand into a vine and wrapped it around Miroku. "Now you may never leave." She hissed dragging him in closer while the other woman giggled with delight.

Miroku sighed as he was dragged in. "Not again", he said under his breath.

--------

Sango unlocked the door to her apartment and managed to open it, her hands were full with briefcases and folders.

"Hi Kirara." She said cheerfully placing her briefcases on a table at the entrance before plopping down beside her kitten lying on the couch. She sighed and grabbed for the remote. "I'm so glad I finally get to relax, all I've done today is run around…" She reached her hand over the coffee table beside her and picked up a remote. When she clicked power, the TV did not turn on.

"What is going on?" She asked as the remote turned into a video screen. "Huh?" She looked at it curiously.

_"Hello Miss. Taijiya!" _A small man with brown hair and glasses popped onto the screen.

"Uhh…hi Mr. Nebuna." Sango said. 'Shit, why couldn't it have been the remote?'

_"I'm so glad you called, there has been a disaster in southern Tokyo and we desperately need your help."_

"Really? What happened?" Sango asked a bit concerned with the matter.

_"Well, another agent who works for us has been kidnapped and he needs your help. You must go and rescue him from some tree demons who disguised themselves as beautiful women to lure the poor boy in…"_

"Which agent got caught?"

Mr. Nebuna hesitated at first. "Uhh…Mr. Houshi…"

Sango's eyes grew infuriated.

"NO WAY!" Sango shouted at the communicator.

_"Please Sango, he needs your help."_

"Well whose fault is it that he got caught? HIS!" Her voice could show the frustration she held.

_"Well it is YOUR job on the line."_

Sango sighed. "Very well…I'll be right there…" She shut the communicator and ran into her room to change. She walked out wearing a black spaghetti-strapped tank and dark red pants with two black stripes running down the sides of the legs. The pants held many pockets and the communicator when in the left-back pocket. Her hair was up in a high ponytail. She had changed into a pair of black and red running shoes with white stripes along the sides.

"Come on, Kirara…we have yet another rescue to attend."

Sango grabbed a boomerang hanging on the wall and ran out the door with her kitten right behind her.

-------

"Yuki, I'm sorry but I really need to go… I'd come back soon." Miroku struggled to get free from the vines.

"Well, now you will never have to bother coming back, because you will be here forever!" She hissed again.

A large boomerang swept through the room and cut the vines holding Miroku.

"I think not!" Sango stood in the doorway of the room and caught the boomerang as it returned to her. "Let the monk go, bitches!"

"Not to worry, Yuki. I will handle her…" The other woman hissed softly as she forced a vine from her arm and aimed at Sango who blocked the hit with her boomerang. Yuki had already begun to reach for the monk again.

"Houshi!" Sango cried hurling the boomerang at Yuki cutting her vines again.

The boomerang returned and Sango was ready to face her opponent.

"Ms. Taijiya, stand behind me." Miroku said holding up his right hand.

"What? Why?" Sango asked.

"Do you want to die?" Miroku asked removing the prayer beads from his wrist. Sango shook her head and picked Kirara up running to stand behind the monk.

"WIND TUNNEL!" He shouted allowing a huge vacuum to suck the two women into his hand. He covered the hole up again and smiled proud of himself.

"Now then, are you alright, Sango?" Miroku asked turning to her. Sango was covering her head and whimpering softly. "San-go?"

"Huh?" She shot up so fast; she hit Miroku in the nose with her head. He walked backwards holding his nose.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Houshi…" Sango ran up to him laughing. "I didn't mean to…"

"No problem…" Miroku was rubbing his nose to make the pain stop. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"To come and save you…"

"Really?" Miroku asked intrigued.

"I didn't act on my own, so don't get any ideas…" She bent over to pick up her boomerang, which she dropped when she hit Miroku in the nose. She felt something rub against her but and turned red.

-slap-

Miroku was rubbing a red spot on his cheek caused from Sango's slap.

"I told you not to get any ideas you damn pervert!" She said aggravated.

"Well, anyway, who sent you to save me then?" He asked approaching her again.

"Mr. Nebuna." Sango put the boomerang around her shoulders and turned back to Miroku. "He said you were in some kind of trouble and needed help…"

"Well, thank you for your assistance." Miroku went to the hot tub and grabbed his clothes.

Sango began to blush as he started to remove his robe. "Umm…I'm going to go…uhh…wait out…side!" She darted out the door leaving a confused Houshi inside the room.

-------

Sango and Miroku had begun the walk home when Mr. Nebuna called on the communicator.

"Yeah?" Sango answered it.

_"Ms. Taijiya, so glad to see that you and Mr. Houshi are safe." _Mr. Nebuna said over the communicator.

"Yes, we are fine…" Sango said looking up at Miroku then turning back to the communicator.

_"Well, I know that you two are finally getting to enjoy your vacations but…I need to speak to you guys about another mission that you will have to complete…together…"_

Sango's eyes widened. It was bad enough that she had to save the monk but now she had to work with him?! Unbelievable!

_"Come by the office please. Sayonara!" _The communicator clicked off.

"What was that about?" Miroku asked looking at the angered Sango.

"We have to stop by the office…" She said trying not to sound angry.

-------

Mr. Nebuna opened the door to his office to bring Miroku in.

"Sango, please wait out here…I need a word with Mr. Houshi. I'll call you in shortly."

Sango nodded and sat down in a chair across from a table with tons of magazines. "Hmm…" She picked one up with Miroku on the cover.

"The hottest monk around…" She opened it up and read a bunch of quotes from his fans. "Sheesh…and none of them know the REAL Miroku…no one knows he's a spy? You'd think with all the women he's around…. He'd spill the beans…"

-------

"Miroku, you are one of the best spies in our entire force. Now tell me, is it too much work for you?" Mr. Nebuna asked the monk sitting across from him.

"No sir, I just…"

"Miroku, you are ALWAYS getting caught in those damn traps that involve women…perhaps you just need some down time?" Mr. Nebuna suggested.

"No, no sir. I will try my best to stay out of danger from now on…"

"That's not the point!" Mr. Nebuna snapped. "You have GOT to stop this…and I know how…" Mr. Nebuna walked over to the door to call Sango in. She put the magazine down and walked over to his office.

Once she sat down, Mr. Nebuna spoke again. "From now on, you two are going to work as a duo on all your missions!"

"WHAT?!" The both demanded.

"I can work alone thank you!" Sango said looking at Miroku.

"I need a woman to keep Miroku in line, and Sango you do the best job of this.

"But I…." She sighed. "Okay…"

"Miroku needs you to help him get his act together…" Mr. Nebuna turned to Miroku who nodded in understanding. "So…about this new mission I have to send you two on…"

**A/N: All right, first chapter's up. Hope you guys enjoy it, I'm getting really into this story too…I've kind of already planned all the chapters. Next update should be soon…depending on how many reviews I get. Please review!**

**-Jessi**


	2. Unforgivable Past

**-International Monk of Mystery-**

**A/N: Wow, it's been like forever since I updated, hasn't it. Gomen. I've just been busy with school and stuff…anyway, new chapter, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Inu Yasha or Austin Powers, the movie this fanfic is kind of based on.

Chapter 2-Unforgivable Past 

"I still don't see what the big deal is, Sango. He's your ex boyfriend. You should at least give him another chance to be your friend." Sango and her friend, Kagome sat on a park bench eating ice cream cones. It had been nearly a week since Sango and Miroku were assigned as partners for their new job.

Sango sighed. "It's not just that. I mean come on Kagome, he's Miroku…he's no different. He's still the same stupid perverted, lecherous, secret agent disguised as a monk that he's always been."

Kagome took another lick of her ice cream before standing up and smoothing out her skirt. "Well, if it helps any, I'm stuck with Inuyasha _and_ Koga."

Sango stood up and smiled. "What fun…" She said in a sarcastic tone. The two girls giggled and threw the remaining ice cream cones away before walking off.

When Sango and Kagome left the park, it was already night. Sango glanced at her watch as she rode in Kagome's car.

"Tomorrow's our first day…" She sighed.

Kagome looked at her. "Really? Mine too."

Sango nodded. "Cool."

"Are you okay, Sango? You seem a bit…sad…"

"_Sango…" Sango looked up from her book she was reading in her high school library. _

"_Miroku…" She stood up nervously._

"_I'm sorry about…I'm sorry about Yurika. I…didn't want you to find out, not like that. The truth is I still love you…I always have…please…" He took her hands in his and pressed them to his chest. "Please forgive me Sango."_

Sango was on the verge of tears. "I-it's okay Miroku…I forgive you…" 

'That creep! He doesn't deserve any more chances…'

"Sango!" Kagome called to her friend snapping Sango out of her reverie.

"Yeah? What?" She jumped.

"Here…I should be home around nine…" Kagome said sweetly as Sango stepped out of the car. "Are you sure you don't want to come?" Kagome asked after Sango was out.

"I'm sure, Kagome. I have Shippo and Kirara to keep me company anyway." Sango gave Kagome a fake smile before walking to the apartment She and Kagome shared.

"Shippo, Kirara! I'm home!" Sango walked into her apartment and set her keys down on the counter by the door. Closing the door behind her, she glanced down at her phone cradle. "I have a message?" She asked noticing the red one blinking on the answering machine. "Wonder who it's from…no one called my cell phone so it must not be Mr. Nebuna…" She sighed and pressed the play button.

"You have one new message. First new message." The machine said in a monotone way as it introduced the message left to her.

"_Hey Sango! It's just me, Miroku…I was calling to see if you were all right. Kagome and Inuyasha are over, why don't you come and join us after you get this message? See ya soon!"_

"End of Message."

Sango scoffed. "Yeah right! Like I'd go over to that pervert's house willingly…" Sango began to walk off to her bedroom. 'Although a part of me…still misses him…'

She shook her head. "No way, no how! It was all just something from the past. I need to get over him and move on now." She plopped down on her bed and set her alarm clock for six thirty. "Well, tomorrow's our first day on the job so I should be getting some rest…"

"Sango!"

Sango sat up. "Oh… that's right…" She climbed out of bed. "Yes, Shippo! What is it?" She asked walking to his room. Shippo sat up in his bed crying. "Wh…where's Kagome?"

"Oh, Shippo…she just went out for a while." She looked at the clock resting by his bed. "She should be here in about thirty minutes, Shippo. Just go back to sleep…"

Shippo nodded and rolled over on his side as Kirara came and nuzzled his cheek before curling up beside him. Sango smiled. "'Night Shippo…" She whispered before leaving back to her own room.

_"Sango!"_

_Sango turned to see Kagome running towards her in the hallway. She closed her locker before greeting her. "Hey, Kagome. What's up?"_

_"Oh my gosh! Sango you will never believe this!" Kagome squealed. _

_"What?" Sango asked sadly._

_"Well, Inuyasha finally dumped Kikyo…and…" Kagome didn't finish. She saw the hurt in Sango's eyes. "Sango…what's the matter?" She reached out a hand to her. _

_"Oh…it…it's nothing…" Sango felt tears rush to her eyes but refused to fall. _

_Kagome bit her lip thinking of what to say. _

_"I…it's just us talking about this is a little…" She looked away. "I'm not really in the mood to talk about relationships and happy endings right now."_

_Kagome nodded sadly. She knew what had happened. Sango and Tai were having troubles again. Kagome wrapped her arms around Sango's waist. "I'm sorry, Sango…"_

_The tears were now falling rapidly down her cheeks. "He…he just stood there and…acted like nothing happened…like I didn't just see him and Sara together…"_

_Kagome's eyes widened. "Sara? He cheated on you with her!" Her voice went from sympathetic to disgusted. Kagome let Sango go and grabbed her arm, pulling her away. "We're going to go have a talk with this little…"_

_"Kagome…" Sango pulled away. "I'd rather not…" She wiped the tears away and gave her friend a weak smile. Kagome nodded. _

_"Well, then Tai's still going to get it!" Sango and Kagome giggled. "And after school, you and I are going to go have some ice cream. No ifs ands or buts about it!"_

_Sango nodded and smiled before turning to walk to her classroom._

_Sango sat down in her assigned seat as she did every day. Right next to the black board. She let out a sigh._

_A plump old woman walked into the classroom followed by a skinny, compared to her, boy. He had just above shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes._

_"Now class," The old woman spoke. "Today, we have a new student…everyone this is Miroku." _

_'He's kinda…cute…' Sango looked right next to her and saw that was the only empty desk. 'Oh gosh!' She looked up to see the old woman was patting his back and pointing to the desk right…next…to…HER!_

_Miroku sat down and turned towards Sango. "Hey…"_

_Sango's face reddened. She'd almost forgotten how to respond. "H…Hey!" She choked out._

_"I'm Miroku." He held out a hand to her._

_"I'm…" 'Oh Damnit! What's my name again?' "SANGO!" She practically screamed. The whole class had heard and erupted into laughter. "Er…Sango…" She said slumping down into her chair._

_Miroku let out a laugh. "Hey Sango." He said nodding._

_"Hi…" She said her cheeks growing redder._

Sango was now dressed in her pajamas and ready for bed. "Maybe if I stop thinking about it…he'll be easier to forget…" She said while brushing her teeth. Kirara mewed and rubbed her legs. Sango spit and wiped her face off. "'Night Kirara" She said turning off her light before crawling into her bed.

'I just need to forget about it…tomorrow…is our first day on the job…'

A/N: Short chapter…yeah…sorry. The next chapter will be longer and better. Cross my heart! Anycrap, leave a review…please…

**-Jessi**


End file.
